The purposes of this ethnographic study are to explore the intersection of culture, health and environment in a Hispanic community, and to identify how the community and government agencies facilitate or hinder development and implementation of culturally relevant health care planning in the community. Specific aims of the study are to: (1) describe how health, environment, and culture interact in the San Jose community, 92) describe the characteristics of the San Jose community that might influence the development of successful community-based health care, (3) analyze the process of community development from the perspective of individuals, families, community, health care providers and the public health care delivery system. An ethnographic research design will be used to engage participants in culturally relevant interactions to elicit rich descriptions of health and environment and their interaction in community development and health planning. Data collection methods will include: semi-structured interviews, observation, examination of cultural artifacts, and photography. Data analysis will involve ethnographic analysis of evolving categories, domains, and themes.